


The Devil of Eldia

by IceborneDKF



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime), 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Manga), 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Perspective, Blasphemy, Crossover, Death, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Military, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceborneDKF/pseuds/IceborneDKF
Summary: -------------‐---------------------------------------------------------------------------------STORY STARTS AT CHAPTER 2---------------‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------The once glorious Empire has lost it’s long raging war against the Allied Powers. In the aftermath, Colonel Tanya von Degurechaff is imprisoned by the government as a war criminal and is set to be executed. It is clear by now that her life in this world filled with war and despair will soon come to an end.However, her short years in this world has not changed her blasphemous and sociopath ideologies in the slightest.Being X therefore still has unfinished business with her, as she is once again reincarnated, this time as an Eldian Orphan, into a small village on the coast of the Empire of Marley.What impact will the presence of a small, pint sized girl have on the storyline of Attack On Titan ?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. "The Devil of Eldia" SUMMARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SUMMARY OF “THE DEVIL OF ELDIA”. TO READ THE ACTUAL STORY, GO TO CHAPTER 2.

Hey guys :)

This chapter is supposed to serve as a summary of my version of a Youjo Senki x Attack on Titan crossover. I will try to keep this chapter as short and compact as possible, so please bear with me if some parts tend to be confusing or even unjustified. For me personally this version of the story is the most realistic one, considering the nature, mindset and behavior of Tanya and other characters and how they would act in certain situations. 

This chapter is comprised of Tanya's life before the fall of Shiganshina. 

**The following summary contains spoilers for not only my version of "The Devil of Eldia", but also the Attack on Titan Manga series. This is for potential writers only, unless you want the plot to be spoiled.**

* * *

* * *

Before reincarnation: 

Tanya and her entire squadron is imprisoned and is executed by a firing squad.

Right before her death, she gets another visit from Being X. He told her that the lesson he gave Tanya for mocking him didn't have any effect on her way of thinking whatsoever. So, therefore, he decides to reincarnate her another time into a world that is far worse, into the world of Attack on Titan.

After reincarnation: 

Before the Fall of Shiganshina: 

AOT year 831: 

In the Eldian ghetto near the Marley city of "Hoffenheim", Tanya Degurechaff is born.

AOT year 837: 

Tanya regains her memories of her past lives as a Colonel of the Empire and as a salaryman.

She learns about the existence of titans and titan shifters and her role as an Eldian in this world.

Her new objective: Mock Being X by living a prosperous and peaceful life.

AOT year 839: 

Tanya witnesses three Eldian orphan girls getting raped and killed by Marley citizens. She realizes that this world is indeed way worse than the world of her past lives.

Knowing that she won't have any career perspectives and chances of living a normal life without discrimination, she joins the Warrior Program.

AOT year 840: 

During her training years, she finds out that she isn't gifted with any supernatural strength, unlike in her previous life. She wonders if Being X has lost interest in her.

AOT year 842: 

Despite her young age, Tanya exceeds everyone's expectations in the Warrior Academy. She graduates at a record of only 10 years old.

She wished to inherit the Female Titan but was outclassed by the only Warrior more skilled than her, Annie Leonhardt, who was going to inherit the Titan 3 years from now. 

**In the end, innerly outraged because she didn't get what she wanted, Tanya decided to inherit the Jaw Titan instead.**

Zeke Jaeger inherits the Beast Titan at around the same time.

In the Anime/Manga, the Armored, Colossal, Female and Jaw Titan start their mission to retrieve the Founding- and Attack Titan in the year 845. However, Warrior Tanya, using her wits and manipulation strategies, convinced the upper Marley Generals to execute the mission already in year 842. Her goal was to give the delusion of her being the perfect soldier and personally volunteering to go to war earlier. She also wanted to exploit her lifespan of 13 years as much as possible to get an understanding of this world for personal gains.

**Established relationships:**

**Zeke** : Tanya sees him as a good target to manipulate and exploit because he has royal blood

 **Reiner** : Tanya despises and looks down on him, because of his soft mind and inability to process mental stress as well as others.

 **Annie** : Tanya has some sort of respect for her as she is able to take responsibility and can act on her own accord.

 **Bertholdt** : Tanya doesn't see him as a person, but more as another human resource. She thinks that he won't be able to inherit a Titan in the future.

 **Marcel** : Tanya also respects him, as he has a competent mind and is skilled in combat. The only person Tanya would consider a "friend".

Warrior Tanya Degurechaff and Warrior Zeke Jaeger make their way to Paradis Island. Their goal: Identify the Fritz family and Grisha Jaeger, take them captive and retrieve the Titanshifters back to Marley.

Both of them join the Paradis Island military 102nd Training Corps, as their chances of locating and finding the shifters would be easier.

In the academy, they meet members that would eventually join the alpha squad (Levi squad) as the story progresses: Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado.

From here on several OCs will be introduced.

AOT year 845: 

3 years after their arrival on Paradis Island Training Cadet Tanya and Training Cadet Zeke graduate from the training corps with flying colors, due to their harsh Warrior training in Marley years prior:

RANK 1: Tanya Degurechaff 

RANK 2: Oluo Bozado

RANK 4: Zeke Jaeger

RANK 6: Petra Ral

At the graduation ceremony, Tanya meets Levi for the first time. At that time he was newly recruited to the Alpha Squad. After observing him she notices that emits a very strong aura compared to other soldiers. She keeps Levi in mind as he could be a big potential threat later on. His power level could even exceed hers.

Tanya proceeds to join the Military Police (Don't worry, she will join the Survey Corps later on) and Zeke joins the Garrison.

Tanya tries to gather Intel on the Titan Shifters in the center of wall Sina while Zeke actively searches for them in wall Rose and Wall Maria based on Tanya's given information. 

In the capital city, Tanya continues to build up her reputation. She also takes a look around the capital and mentally evaluates the upper generals of the military police (which one of them is easy to manipulate/persuade etc...)

Tanya enjoys her stay in the capital. She briefly considers deserting the Marley Army in order to live a good life as a successful Military Guard.

**For the first time in this lifetime, Tanya gets a message from Being X. She mocks him, telling him that her life is prosperous and that she is currently living the life that he tried to deny her. Tanya decides to be bold and tells Being X that she won and he lost. Being X replies with: "From the day on you rebelled against me, you have never had the chance to win".**

Months pass until she gets a letter from Zeke. He has located Grisha Jaeger in the outer city of Wall Maria Shiganshina. However, he wants to take Grisha's son and his brother, Eren, back to Marley to "save" him from Paradis Island, for him to learn the "truth". 

Tanya is enraged because this wasn't part of the mission and Zeke will be punished by the Marley Army because of this action. Therefore, since she is also part of the mission to retrieve the Titans, her own reputation will also be shattered.

She travels from Wall Sina all the way to Shiganshina in Wall Maria in order to stop Zeke from leaving Paradis with Eren. But upon arriving, she couldn't find any trace of Zeke, Grisha nor Eren.

Tanya spends days searching for them, in vain.

Her thesis: Zeke has already left Paradis Island.

On the 4th day, stressed because of things not going as planned, she plans to depart back to Wall Sina to locate the Fritz Family.

But before she was able to leave the city she notices a big cloud of steam from behind the Wall. Tanya, intrigued, gets closer to the wall to see what's going on.

She watches with horror as she recognizes the spine chilling face of the colossal titan in the smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it, Tanya's life from her birth to the start of the Attack on Titan anime :)
> 
> If you spot any grammar mistakes or story errors that do not make that much sense, feel free to tell me in a comment. Part two and part three will be released in the next few days. School is cancelled here in Germany due to the Coronavirus, therefore I will have a lot of time to write lol.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> ~Iceborne


	2. Downfall I

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Job 14: 10-12_

_But a man dies and is laid low;_

_ man breathes his last, and where is he? _

_ As waters fail from a lake _  
_ and a river wastes away and dries up, _  
_ so a man lies down and rises not again; _

_ till the heavens are no more he will not awake _  
_ or be roused out of his sleep. _

**"...Actually, before you leave, Asada-san..."**

**in a grey, office-like room, a crooked man rests in the middle. He is the first to speak up.**

**...**

**"Yes, Sir..?"**

**A young adult responds, naive, and unknowing.**

_2 Daniel: 12:23_

_ But now that he is dead, why should I go on fasting?_

_ Can I bring him back again? _

_ I will go to him, but he will not return to me. _

** "Say... what do you think comes after death? Is there an afterlife? Reincarnation, perhaps?" **

**The crooked man establishes a question.**

**"Hell, for all one knows?"**

_Psalm 9:17_

_The wicked go down to the realm of the dead, all the nations that forget God._

**"..."**

**"Forgive me, I don't know..."**

**The young adult is perplexed.**

**"I would say...**

**...Nothing."**

_Corinthians 5:10_

_For we must all appear before the judgment seat of Christ, so that each one may receive what is due for what he has done in the body, whether good or evil._

**"Nothing... huh?"**

**The crooked man seems amused. He is satified with the young adult's answer.**

**"Yes... complete oblivion would really suit me."**

**____________________________________________________**

...

  
  


**_𝕯𝖔𝖜𝖓𝖋𝖆𝖑𝖑  
  
_ **

𝕴𝖒𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖆𝖑 𝕮𝖎𝖙𝖞 𝖔𝖋 𝕹𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖒𝖇𝖊𝖗𝖌  
𝕶𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖌𝖘𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖇𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖌𝖊𝖋𝖆̈𝖓𝖌𝖓𝖎𝖘  
  
21𝖘𝖙 𝖔𝖋 𝕸𝖆𝖗𝖈𝖍 1930

Tanya is awoken from her doze by loud, continuous footsteps as per usual.   
  


She cringed. _Tsk, soon they will start to-_

**_SLAM!_ **

... _knock on my door._

  
The prison cell was barely six feet by four. The walls were the same thick grey stone as the dwellings of the grim Francois villages near the Rhine, but instead of a wide window with a flower box there was a mean barred opening with thick metal bars and no glass.  
  
In spite of that, Tanya hardly has any reason to be dissatisfied. At this time of the year the fresher air was a relief, helping to alleviate the stench of festering sewage. Back in winter, when she was first thrown into this cell, it let in a wicked draft and reduced the temperature to near freezing.

It was no brighter inside than the gathering gloom of dusk, even at midday. The bed was a plank of wood on legs, there was no mattress, no cushioning and only one thin blanket. It was either suffocatingly quiet or pierced with the screams of tortured inmates. But luckily these screams are becoming less, since the number of inmates that could be tortured are going down day by day. The optimistic would conclude that they therefore may have a little more peace throughout the day, but...

**_SLAM! SLAM!_ **

at least when it comes to Tanya, that has proven not to be the case.

A male, rather higher pitched voice is next to pierce her ears, followed by the clinking sound of a metal bowl being placed on the ground.

“Degurechaff, time for breakfast.”

  
The blonde girl blinks the gunk out of her eyes and cocks her head in order to take a look at her food. _Steckrüben-stew... again._ She sighs.

_The history books really were accurate when it comes to depicting the famines of the German Empire during the First World War. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen something edible that wasn’t a damn turnip._

_“_ Thank you, as usual.” she muttered, barely making any effort to get out of her bed, if you may call it one.

The guard gives the girl a nod. But instead of moving to the next cell, he checks that no other guards are heading his way before squatting down.

His facial expression softened up as he gave Tanya a smile.

”Here, I’ve brought you something extra... Thought you might want it”

Out of his inner pockets, he takes out a few slices of bread.   
  


Out of his inner pockets of his military jacket, he takes out a few slices of bread wrapped in paper and places it in her hands.

  
“It’s not part of the ration, but I Thought you might want some additional calories.”

Tanya stops her movements and looks at him with a slightly confused scowl.

_What is he trying to achieve here? Winning over the gratitude of a prisoner on death row charged with crime against peace and humanity? Or does he simply try his luck in taunting me, since I am still stuck in this pint-sized body of a little girl?_

She focuses on the guards facial expressions in an attempt to read his intentions.

He returns her gaze by squinting his eyes a little and smiling even wider than he was already doing.

Tanya could barf if she had something in her stomach.

  
The girl takes a deep breath.   
“That’s very kind of you, sir.” She replies as she forced herself to put on a smile as well. Despite all, you still don’t want to get on the bad side of the person who feeds you, no matter how harsh his provocations may be.

The feeder stands up and proceeds to scratch his neck.

”Well, I’m glad you’re happy. It’s just... your cheeks have been hollowing out a bit the last few days, I thought you might need some more nutrition...” pause. “It is against the rules! So... I would appreciate you not telling my colleagues about this.”

...

_huh._

Tanya has to give her best to hold in a chuckle. So it was _pity_ out of everything to induce the man to give her more ‘nutrition’. She has always loathed Human resources that grow soft so easily. It is funny how little it takes to make people of immense power yield and question their morality. And it is oh-so amusing to take advantage of this kind of people.

_weak._

“Again, thank you Sir. It means a lot to me that you think about my health. And I of course will keep everything to myself.” The little girl says with another smile, a little less insincere this time. With a nod, the guard turns around and starts to make his way to the next cell. 

  
“Will you be on yard duty this evening?”

The man suddenly stops in his tracks, and turns around to face the blonde girl. He was still sporting a grin, but to Tanya’s suprise, she could also find a hint of sadness in the guard’s eyes.

”Enjoy your meal, Tanya.”

The man walks off.

_hm.._

The blonde girl watches him in confusion and thinks of any reason she could’ve agitated him, before dismissing these thoughts and finally putting attention to her food.

_He certainly is a weird boy. Seems too young to be in such a position, and on top of that a sympathizer for all the wrong reasons. But he certainly does remind me of Grantz back when he first enlisted into the squadron. At that time a specimen you could barely call a resource._

She takes a spoonful of the Steckrüben-stew and cringes slightly as she swallows the large chunks of turnip.

_But in the end, he too proved himself to be a fierce warrior, a soldier you can rely on. Someone who always put duty before personal feelings._

The rapid development of the 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion has always been rather dazzling, mages improving after every mission or training unit; Actions that even surprised the Argent herself. In the span of a few years, the cluster of Ersatzreserve troops and untrained rookies metamorphosed into courageous, self-controlled, decent and convicted impeccable specimen of war that have excelled in every possible category.  
Among them aggressive and more importantly efficient attackers in the leading squadrons, having all the necessary traits to establish dominance in a battle. Thanks to Commander von Degurechaff’s harsh training in the Alps, these soldiers were capable of adapting to fighting terrains and harsh weather conditions in air. Behind the front lines were men gifted with logistical knowledge and amazing tactical intuition.

Even though there is no doubt that Being X had their finger in the pie as well, most of these achievements can be accounted to Tanya and her unmatched leadership amongst fellow emperial officers. 

  
  
She takes another spoon of turnip stew.

In the Span of a minimal amount of years, Tanya von Degurechaff displayed an astonishing near-invincibility on the battlefield that led her to not only win victories militarily but also politically. The girl rose quickly from a lowly officer to Colonel at the age of only 15, her army rapidly reached the imaginable rank of “The tip of the Empires spear” and essentially became the vanguard of all it’s major operations. Her charisma and quick-thinking led to the 203rd Battalion being one of the greatest Armies that Europe had seen, extending her dominance far and defeating army after army in battle. The legacy she and her Battalion created is one that is unimaginable. Her army has always held up the image of _the ideal military force-_

Tanya stops her actions.

_even up until the very end._

_..._

She lets her spoon fall back into the bowl, coating it with stew, and closes her eyes; her amusement vanishing in a matter of seconds. She had tried to distract herself off that topic in the last few months of imprisonment, but the thoughts seem to always creep back to her.   
It still feels surreal, that so much time has passed since the image of her came crumbling down.

The moment the Unified States’ involvement in the Great War has started, the whole military campaign has turned for the worst. It was only a matter of time when the Empire would eventually run out of resources and be forced to capitulate. On the 19th of November, 1929, the Empire had no choice, but to surrender.

An important matter of the allied forces was to enforce the “deradicalization” of the old government and the citizens. These demands were oddly similar to the denazification process of the German Reich in my old world, with the only difference that in this world, there has never been an Adolf Hitler or a nazi coalition and there has never been any decision making based on antisemitic believes. At least not intentionally. Nevertheless, for its known cruel and cold-blooded crimes, most notably the massacre of Arene, the upper ranked officers of the 203rd were imprisoned by their persecutors and “rightfully” sentenced. In that case, rightfully meant death without a trial.

  
In the span of a few pen strokes, everything that Tanya has worked hard for in her life, everything that she strives to achieve, all of her visions of a quiet life in the rear and all her effort she gave into fulfilling her dream,

everything—

crumbled down into nothingness.

...

Tanya opens her eyes. She looks up and out of the barred window. It has started to drizzle.

She rebelled against a higher being, a battle of different believes and ideologies. A battle that was rather pointless in the first place.

And she lost that battle.

Her quest and journey to repress the existence of a god, has failed.

Now it is nothing but total oblivion that awaits her. A place, where even the dead won’t remember her.

**She had nothing to lose, yet still lost everything.**  
  


**...**

**...**

**..** **.**

  
  
  


  
She takes another spoonful of stew.

The thought of failing her main goal in this world was self-evidently soul crushing to her in many ways, but this little prison cell Tanya has been stuck in for the last months has given her a lot of time to ponder and reflect. And in that time, she has come to terms with her current situation and eventual demise. Perhaps the act of accepting her fate may have also been a form of corruption, product of one of the many schemes Being X has plotted against her in this life, but that is open to interpretation.

The blonde girl averts her eyes to a small rain puddle that has been forming under the metal bars of her window. She can vaguely make out her reflection:

The human the small pool of water reflects is almost incomparible to the promising little girl from the orphanage that enlisted herself in the military many years ago.

Her face has lost any hint of splendor. Her innocent, blue eyes have grown dull from the cruel reality of war and have become impaired. Dark bags have formed under her eyes due to insomnia and the constant disorientation in her dark cell. If there were no calender in the prison yard, she would have troubles interpreting what month it currently is. It is enough to drive one crazy. Being exposed to such high amounts of stress in the span of a short time, her hair has gradually taken on a much lighter shade, going from lucious dark golden locks to a rather dried up, buttery blonde mess. Much as she hates to admit, the jailor had a point in saying she looks malnourished, since her cheeks were indeed hollowed, other than that her face looks drawn and gaunt. Tanya had never been able-bodied, but her body now was almost rail thin, her limbs and finger joints stand out against her skin. 

The girl cringes at her own sight. Not a single attribute reflects the paragon of a soldier she once was.

Nothing, except for a rather pricy necklace that rests on her fragile neck.

Having brought the attention to herself, Tanya looks down as she examines the only ornament the prison guards allowed her to keep. It is a short, silver Locket, rusty from hazards of her cell. Inside the pendant, there is a picture of a certain second Lieutenant Tanya von Degurechaff, forcing a smile as she holds up a pink dress.   
  


A weird feeling of regret comes up in the blonde haired girl.

The amulet was a parting gift of Visha, given to her the day before she along with her other fellow officers were put under arrest.

A weird feeling of regret comes up in the blonde haired girl. She clutches the locket to herself.

_A gift from Visha..._

A gift that Tanya never had the chance to show her appreciation. She had lost count how many months it has been since her loyal adjutant was put to death by a firing squad.

...

...

...

Tanya puts her attention back to her food.

_such a pity for her that her potential was cut short. She indeed was a valuable resource._

Very valuable indeed, in fact so much, that she felt a hint of frustration when the guards informed her about her adjutant’s execution the other week.

She takes a bite of her bread.

And immediately spits it back out.

She grimaces. _Curse you, Being X! Even the bread is made out of turnip!_

The girl grumbles as she diverts back to her stew.

It really is a shame that this is the way the life of her officers would end. Right after the death sentence was officially given, Lieutenant Colonel Weiss, being the _honorable_ soldier he is, requested a pistol, in order to commit suicide. His wish was granted by the court, and he gave his last breath in the same room.   
Afterwards, Tanya and Visha were separated from Major Grantz and Major Neumann, since they were deported to an all-female prison. That was the last time she has heard of these soldiers, it isn’t far fetched to believe that they were executed shortly after. Visha and Tanya spend a long time together at the Nuremberg Kriegsverbrächergefängnis. They were both scheduled to be hanged on the 27th of December 1929, but the execution of the argent would be delayed to a yet unknown date, since it has proven to be problematic to justify the death of a child in front of the international court.  
There were still a number of war criminals in this prison, but all of Tanya’s acquaintances have been gone for a very long time.  
  
Yet she didn’t feel any pain or loneliness, at most a hint of humiliation, as she had to witness how Being X stole her subjects piece by piece.   
  


But that is all there is. A little humiliation. She never was a compassionate person, even in her previous life. She scoffs at the thought of seriously being _emotional_ in any shape or form, since these underlings were never her _friends,_ they all were simply tools for her to manipulate, in order to achieve her personal goals. Nothing more than Human Resources. 

There is one disadvantage though: Since her commanding staff is no more, and most of her military acquaintances are either imprisoned or executed, she has lost all of her political bargaining tools. Which is rather frustrating, since, with their support, Tanya could’ve been able to sway not only the prison guards, but also the victorious powers into reconsidering her sentences.  
  
But it’s fine. There is still no exact day given for her execution, she still has time to use her charm or whatever it is necessary to save her life. She just needs to think of way to exploit her surroundings. She will start with that needlessly generous guard and will work her way up from there.   
  


She has everything under control.

Tanya’s thoughts wander back to that boy.   
  


_It still didn’t make sense. Why would he feel pity for me all of a sudden? His argument was that I have taken on a malnourished look, but that has already been the case in the last years of war, since the food rations in the Empire were getting sparse. He also didn’t seem to know me or my deeds in the army, and it’s not like I am the only woman in this hell hole of a prison. There even was a hint of sadness on his face as he ignored my questions wether he had yard... duty...”_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**oh...** _

Tanya stiffened. Her blood suddenly went cold, her eyes widening. The urge to throw up grew bigger by the moment as it finally dawned on her.

She notably flinched as a voice behind her cleared his throat. Like a deer in the headlight, she turns her head.

Outside of her cell were four men, one of them she immediately recognized as the chieftain of the prison. Behind him were two escort guards, and next to him an older male, dressed in a black robe, with a rosary around his neck. _A priest._

Her head is starting to hurt. The creatures in front of her are starting to blur.   
  
  


_This is it. This is it. All of my chances to survive have gone down to zero. There is no way in saving myself anymore._

“Colonel von Degurechaff, I’m afraid your time has come.”

Tanya heard a voice. She didn’t pay attention to who was talking.

Instead, she gave these imbeciles a toothy smile. 

_  
Colonel Tanya von Degurechaff, a harsh disciplinarian who still cares about the lives and safety of her troops, a stupendously powerful and brutal warrior that still adheres to international laws, a person with a sharp tactical mind, unflinching courage, and unquestionable loyalty to her country, an officer who nevertheless remains humble and respectful to even non-commissioned officers, a devout believer in religion who often calls upon God to bless her country, a figure of inspiration for not only her fellow officers, but also every patriotic child of the Empire, the definition of the perfect soldier..._

_  
...is betrayed by her own countrymen and will be killed off in the basement of some broken down prison._

  
She can’t help but give an audible laughter to that thought. An act that visually disturbed the fellow men.

_Aww, the things you do to humiliate me~  
_

  
The devil in the body of a little child gets louder and louder by the second.

_  
  
**how amusing, Being X~** _

  
  


**𝕯 𝖔 𝖜 𝖓 𝖋 𝖆 𝖑 𝖑 𝖕 𝖆 𝖗 𝖙 1**

**𝕰 𝕹 𝕯**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn’t think that I’d attempt to revive this story, huh? :D  
> Since there is a lockdown here in Germany and the 4th season of AoT is currently airing, I figured I’d give my writing skills another shot in trying to write this fanfic.  
> I am pretty ambitious and full of motivation, so let’s see how this’ll work out!
> 
> I welcome any form of criticism, but please consider that English is not my native language and that I have little to no experience in writing stories.
> 
> Regards, 
> 
> ~Iceborne


End file.
